1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for scanning video cassettes for objectionable material, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for recognizing and removing objectionable speech from a video cassette during operation of a video cassette player.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, video cassette players have simply played backed movies and other videos in the manner in which they were recorded. Many videos feature language that parents may feel is not acceptable for children. Until now, there has been no method of screening these videos for objectionable language.
Applicant has recognized the need for an apparatus that screens objectionable language from videos that can be installed in a video cassette player.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved scanning method and apparatus which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.